Trading Places
by znk99fg7
Summary: What happens when Zhalia Moon and Sophie Casterwill switch bodies? Can they fool Lok and Dante into believing everything is fine while they find a way to reverse what has happened to them? Or will everything end in disaster? Z*D, S*L. R&R please.
1. The Switch

_Hope you like it! Please tell me what you think and how I could improve._

_*********************************_

**Trading Places**

**Chapter 1**

_Venice, Italy._

Zhalia Moon and Sophie Casterwill were the only two people in Dante's house. Lok had gone to visit his family in Ireland for a few days and Dante was in Alaska collecting ancient artefacts for the Huntik Foundation and wouldn't be back for at least a week.

The two girls had gotten into a few arguments since Lok and Dante had left, but nothing too serious. Well, not until Guggenheim appeared on the screen in the living room. Sophie, who at the time had been learning a new spell from numerous books that were scattered across the floor, jumped to her feet, her face serious, but with the hint of excitement. Zhalia rolled her eyes at the girl, hardly believing she had put up with her for the past two and a half years. The midnight blue haired woman looked up from were she was comfortably sitting and raised an eyebrow at her boss.

"Good day, ladies. Dante isn't about is he?" Guggenheim asked, dark circles under his eyes.

"Can't say he is," Zhalia replied, guessing Guggenheim had a mission for him. "But we could always pass on a message if it's urgent."

"I'm rather afraid it is. Would you tell him for me that there's an amulet that's fallen into the hands of the Organisation that he must retrieve at all costs?"

"An amulet?" the chestnut coloured hair girl repeated, her hands on her hips. "Well I could get it for you."

"Don't be stupid. If they asked for Dante they're hardly gonna let you go, are they?" Zhalia muttered, and ducked as a book flew passed her head.

"It's a generous offer Sophie, but this mission has been set for Dante. And Dante alone. I'm sending the information to your holotome," and with that, Guggenheim's figure vanished from the screen.

Sophie huffed annoyed at his refusal and raised an eyebrow as Zhalia opened the holotome and started reading through the mission's description. The Casterwill went and stood behind Zhalia and narrowed her eyes at what she was reading.

"I bet I could have gotten that amulet," Sophie grumbled.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," Zhalia shook her head and slipped the mission card into her pocket before closing the lid on the holotome.

"I could have! I bet you anything that I could have got to it before _you_ did!" Sophie shot back, her anger clearly obvious.

"Really…?" Zhalia whispered, her devious mind concocting a plan. "Well why don't you. I'll race you to Paris and whoever brings the amulet back here first, wins."

"But, but that's going against orders!"

"And since when have you had a problem with that?" the lone wolf laughed, standing up to face the rich girl.

Sophie's face hardened. She was torn between doing what was right and staying put until Dante got back and telling him about the mission Guggenheim had set him or taking Zhalia put on her challenge and putting her in her place once and for all.

"Well we can't tell Dante have all the fun, can we?" Sophie finally decided.

**********************************

_Paris, France._

Zhalia shivered as she walked along the catacombs underneath Paris. She'd arrived a few hours earlier, but had ran into some trouble with the suits, who had cornered her on the Eifel Tower. Though the view had been excellent, the thought of falling hadn't been. Though she had escaped the suits, they knew she was here, which probably meant Sophie knew she had already reached the capital of France.

Zhalia stopped and pressed herself against one of the damp walls as a few suits ran passed. She could hear voices; one of them belonged to Klaus. From what she could hear, she had the amulet, but Klaus was having trouble bonding with it. _'Serves him right.'_ Zhalia moved her head around the side of the wall to see what all the commotion was about. Her eyes widened at the sight of a colourful titan which kept changing colour. Zhalia retreated into the darkness as she heard Sophie Casterwill's posh voice ring out in rage through the catacombs. Two suits held her hands behind her back and pushed her to the ground before Klaus.

Zhalia swore silently under her breath and looked back at the group of people. _'Seriously, that girl brings me nothing but trouble!' _ Zhalia pulled out an amulet and managed to make the light from one of the Organisation's torches reflect off it. Sophie caught the motion out of the corner of her eye and followed it back to the lone wolf.

Zhalia was pointing to herself then to the amulet. Sophie gritted her teeth. She'd already lost the suits and would never hear the end of it if Zhalia got the amulet.

"Augerfrost!" Sophie yelled and hit both of the suits holding in the gut. "No way am I letting you win!"

Zhalia sprinted out from the darkness towards the amulet with Sophie running at it aswell. They were level now with only a metre between them and their prise. Both girls lunged for it, their hands closing around the small object at exactly the same time.

A huge flash of snow white light and a colossal sound of an explosion sent both Zhalia and Sophie flying. They both hit separate walls and slid down to the bottom, their bodies' crying out in agony. When they woke up, hours later, the Organisation, the amulet and the light had gone. They had been left alive, but certainly not unharmed.

Zhalia groaned as she staggered to her feet. Her hand on her cheek, she pushed her head up and looked around the catacombs. Her jaw dropped and her body froze as her eyes layed to rest on something in particular; herself. Her was staring at a relfection at herself, but when she moved, her reflection didn't.

"Sophie…?" Zhalia called out wearily, looking around for her.

"I'm here," Zhalia jerked her head back to what she had previously thought was her reflection and blinked.

Then, very slowly she looked down at herself and gasped. She was Sophie! Zhalia jumped and looked at herself, who by now she guessed was in fact Sophie, but in her body.

"What did you do?!" Sophie yelled, flicking midnight blue coloured hair out of her eyes.

"What did I do?! You're the one that went after the amulet when I said I would get it!" Zhalia yelled, marching up to herself – which was in fact Sophie.

"Oh gosh! What is Guggenheim going to say?!" Sophie wailed, fearing the worst.

"Never mind the Foundation! What are Lok and Dante going to say?" Zhalia exclaimed. "Especially after they find out we weren't even supposed to go after the amulet!"

"…Unless…"

"Unless what?"

"…Unless we don't tell them," Sophie whispered, now getting annoyed with Zhalia's hair.

Zhalia raised an eyebrow at Sophie's suggestion. She could she the logic behind it, but wasn't sure they could pull it off. After all, fouling two of the Huntik Foundation's best seekers wasn't going to be easy. But it was worth a shot.

"Alright. But no way am I going through library books day in day out," Zhalia replied and started making her way to the exit.

"Fine, acting like you will be easy," Sophie huffed, running after Zhalia. "All I have to do is act like a stubborn cow."

Zhalia pinned Sophie against the wall, suddenly realising the difference between them. She sighed, deciding the day had been eventful enough without having to fight with the Casterwill girl.

"Well after watching you for the past two and a half years, acting like a stuck up brat won't be a problem."

The pair travelled back to Venice in frosty silence, dreading the thought of Lok and Dante discovering what had happened to them. Well until they could find a way to reverse what had happened down in the catacombs, they would have to sit tight.


	2. Gone With The Wind

_Maresia Eterna: Thanks for the comment and I hope you like this chapter too._

_R&R please._

**Chapter 2**

Zhalia and Sophie managed to make it back to Venice without too much trouble. Luckily, they hadn't run into anybody that knew them, so that saved them the bother of acting like each other for a while. Zhalia – now, much to her horror in Sophie's body – pushed open the door to Dante Vale's house and walked inside, glad to see nothing had been touched since she'd last been there. Sophie, struggling to keep the midnight blue hair out of her eyes, stumbled into the living room and flopped down on the sofa.

"Can I please cut your hair?!" Sophie muttered, blowing a few loose strands of hair out of her eyes.

"No," Zhalia replied firmly, dumping her shoulder bag onto the floor and walking over to an armchair and sitting down.

"You know, I'm starting to think acting like each other might not be that hard," Sophie sighed, turning her head so she could look at herself. _Man I'm not ever gonna get used to looking at myself! It's just down right creepy!_

"It's no use giving me that look! You think I like looking at myself and finding that I've got my nose stuck in a book!" Zhalia snapped, then upon seeing the hurt look on the Casterwill's face, she sighed and quickly added, "Look I didn't mean it. It's just I keep thinking at Dante and Lok are gonna-"

"Are gonna what?"

Both girls jumped out of their skin as a familiar voice from behind suddenly spoke. They quickly stood up and smiled like a small child that's just broken something, but doesn't want to own up to it. Two figures stood in the doorway, one slightly shorter than the other. Zhalia's heart of pounding so loudly, she was sure they would be able to hear it. From where she stood, Sophie shot Zhalia a startled look, then turned back to face the door.

"Not even so much as a 'hello'?" the smaller of the two figures laughed. "I'm hurt!"

"Aye, aye," a small, white titan agreed as he flew inside.

Lok Lambert stepped into the house and smiled at the two girls. Behind him, a man in a yellow coat closed the door as the heavens above opened and unleashed as much rain as they possibly could. The red haired man turned to face his friends, his eye's finally settling on who he thought was Zhalia. He frowned as he noticed the bruise on her cheek. Carefully, he moved passed Lok and walked over to who he thought was Zhalia.

"How did that happen?" Dante asked as he lifted one hand up to stroke her cheek.

Sophie – (still in Zhalia's body) – jumped back in horror at Dante's touch and tripped over the table in the middle of the sofas. Lok and Dante stared at her, wondering what was wrong. Zhalia shot the girl in her body a look which meant, 'Why did you do that?!' The Casterwill girl bit her lip, realising Zhalia wouldn't have acted like that, especially in front of Dante.

"I… Errrr…" Sophie mumbled, trying to come up with an excuse.

"She ate onion soup for lunch!" Zhalia cried, walking over to Sophie and giving her a hand up. "Seriously smelly breath! You don't want to get to close!"

Sophie shot Zhalia a grateful look and both girls turned to look at the guys reaction. Lok just shrugged and started to take his coat off, but the look on Dante's face told them he was wasn't convinced. Zhalia quickly excused both of them and dragged Sophie into the kitchen, closing the door behind her.

"Look I'm sorry! Dante just surprised me!" Sophie whispered urgently, hoping Zhalia wasn't about to have a go at her.

"I know," Zhalia sighed as she turned to face herself. "But be more careful in the future! I mean-"

"Sophie!" Lok Lambert's voice called from the other side of the door. "I managed to pick up your favourite movie while I was visiting my mom. I'm gonna put it on."

Sophie smiled; delighted he'd got her a present. She was just about to open the door when she felt a hand grab her arm and yank her backwards. Sophie glared at Zhalia, angry at been stopped. Zhalia pointed her herself, indicating to her now chestnut hair and emerald eyes.

"Oh yeah…" Sophie groaned sadly, stepping to one side to let Zhalia pass.

*************************************

Whilst Lok had been visiting his mother and little sister in Ireland, he'd bought Sophie back her favourite movie, 'Gone With The Wind', one of the greatest love stories of all time.

Zhalia – still in Sophie's body, much to her displeasure – had avoided snuggling down on Lok's chest, but now he had his arm 'round her. She was trying her hardest not to protest, knowing full well she was supposed to be acting like Sophie, who at this moment in time was in exactly the same predicament as she was. Dante Vale had his arm 'round Sophie, making her lean against himself.

Then, the movie ends.

"Thank God for that! I thought I was gonna puke!" Zhalia exclaimed, then cursed herself mentally.

Lok turned to the girl besides him, shocked. He was sure this was the movie she had told him about and even if it wasn't, surely she wouldn't react like that?

"But I thought you said it was your favourite movie! It's normally Zhalia who – God Zhalia! Are you crying?!" Lok cried.

Lok glanced across at the midnight blue hair coloured woman, when he had noticed her in floods of tears. Sophie shook her head, trying to stop the tears from flowing, but they wouldn't. She always cried after watching 'Gone With The Wind', especially at the end. Dante looked down at Sophie, still under the impression she was the tough, street wise Zhalia.

"It's just such an emotional ending!" Sophie wept, wiping the off her cheeks as she tried to regain herself.

"Zha-li-a!" Zhalia muttered, emphasising each syllable. "Can I have a word?!"

Zhalia stood up, pushing Lok's arm off her shoulders as she did so. Sophie sighed and straightened up, then followed Zhalia back into the kitchen.

Lok and Dante stared after the pair and gave each other a confused look as the kitchen door slammed shut.

"What do you think that was all about Cherit?" Lok asked, noticing his little friend had just woken up.

"I've been about since before human history, but women remain a mystery," the little titan replied, equally as baffled as Dante and Lok.


	3. Something's Wrong

_I'm so SORRY that it's taken me ages to update! Please, please forgive me! *holds out cookies* I hope everyone keeps reading. Enjoy! :D_

_Maresia Eterna: Thank-you for the idea. I will no doubt use it._

_Rose of Misery: I hope you like this chapter as much as the first two._

_Kanasukeh: I'm glad you liked it and thank-you for the review. I'll have to come up with a clever idea for when they invoke their titans._

_vetintraining756: Thanks! I'm not sure when the guys'll find out – or even if they will…_

_whitedragon92: I don't plan to physically hurt Lok or Dante *evil grin*… Yet!_

_Dark Twilight Angel: Thanks!_

_aquaXtreme: Thank-you!_

_JaenaArcaon16: I'm very happy I made you laugh._

_Saico: I hope I won't disappoint you. If I do, please tell me how._

_Tabby: I'm gonna stick to the original pairings – but you have given me an idea *rubs hands together with evil grin*_

_Itsxme83: Thanks!_

_Emziiee-xx: Thank-you!_

_Now everyone, take a cookie! *frowns and goes to kitchen* Anyone want a doughnut?_

_**************************************_

**Chapter 3**

Needless to say, the rest of the evening had been _eventful_. Though both girls were trying to act as normal as possible, the rest of the household was left baffled and confused at their strange behaviour.

Zhalia had managed to stay away from Lok after the movie had ended. She knew she had hurt his feelings and didn't really want to have to make up an excuse for the way she had reacted to the end of the film. So, her solution was simple: Avoid Lok at all costs.

Sophie herself had thought up a similar plan, but Dante sure wasn't making it easy. Since she had burst out in tears at the end of 'Gone With The Wind', Dante had been trying to talk to her. She could see the concern in his eyes and immediately felt guilty about giving him the cold shoulder. Though that feeling soon turned into irritation after half an hour of trying to avoid the Foundation's top seeker.

Zhalia raised an eyebrow as she watched Sophie – who despite Zhalia's protests had tied her midnight blue hair in a ponytail after getting fed up with a few loose strands – bolted into the kitchen. A second later, Dante entered the lounge and stared after Sophie.

Zhalia studied his face and found herself regretting challenging Sophie. Dante, no matter how he tried to hide it, was worried. Any fool could see that. Zhalia bit her lip and stood up from the armchair. Dante didn't seem to notice, so she nudged him slightly, smiling. Then, as the redhead was about to open his mouth, she darted into the kitchen after Sophie.

**************************************

Outside, Dante stared at the kitchen door as it slowly closed behind the chestnut haired girl. He shook his head slightly and turned 'round to see Lok and Cherit giving the door a strange look. Their eyes met for a moment. Dante just shrugged, before running his fingers through his messy hair in defeat.

***************************************

"We're screwed," Sophie muttered as she learnt against the sink.

Zhalia started shaking her head slowly, but even she had to admit, the situation looked pretty helpless. She glanced up, ignoring the uncomfortable feeling she got whenever catching sight of herself.

Both girls jumped as a ringing suddenly began. Zhalia looked down at herself, realising the sound was coming from somewhere on her. She stuck her hand in one of her skirts pockets and pulled out a phone.

"Hello?" Zhalia asked unsurely when she had answered it.

Sophie waited patiently for Zhalia to finish speaking to the caller. She fidgeted with the belt that was holding her trousers up and started drumming her fingers against the side of a draw.

"Who was that?"

"LeBlanche. Your-" Zhalia paused for a moment. "_I'm_ late for dinner."

"You'd better go. Santiago will come looking for you if you take much longer," Sophie told her.

"Wonderful!" Zhalia muttered, wondering how on Earth she was supposed to act 'round the two people who knew Sophie better then anyone. "You'd better leave too, if I'm going."

Sophie nodded and watched as the lone wolf peered out of the kitchen door. Lok and Dante had their backs to the door and Cherit had fallen asleep on a cushion. With any luck, they would be able to sneak out without being noticed.

*************************************

Zhalia and Sophie had made it out the door without being seen – much to their amazement. They were almost in the clear, all they had to do was open the gates that led onto Dante's property and they would be alright.

Zhalia grabbed one of the gates and pulled it back enough for her and Sophie to be able to slip through. She swore loudly as the gate let out a loud _'creak'_. They stood still for a moment, before decided they hadn't been heard.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Sophie called as she walked towards her house.

Zhalia nodded and turned in the opposite direction just as a small, white flying creature appeared above the gates. The titan watched the girls and scratched his head.

"Er… Sophie, isn't your house _that_ way?" Cherit asked, pointing in the direction who he thought to be Zhalia had taken.

Sophie groaned and rolled her eyes, realising her mistake. She turned to see Zhalia holding up her hands apologetically.

"I'm going to the bookstore," Zhalia quickly lied and waited until the small titan had flown away before walking in the opposite direction.

"My house keys are in you're left trouser pocket," the lone wolf muttered as she passed Sophie.

Sophie nodded and by the time she realised she didn't have the fainted clue where Zhalia lived, she was already ages away from the house – and it had started to rain again. _'Wonderful'._

***************************************************

_Sorry it's short, but I really didn't know what to write._

_R&R please._


End file.
